thekindaichicasefilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Will O' Wisp Island Murder Case
Light Novel= Will O' Wisp Island Murder Case is fourth case in Kindaichi Case Files - Light Novel Series. In Japanese, this case called 鬼火島殺人事件 (Onibi-jima Satsujin Jiken). Story Characters Suspect List * Keiichi Morimura - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Kentaro Kato - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Makio Shiina - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Aya Ota - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Yuri Shintani - Eiko's Hostel Cook. * Yutaka Kawashima - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Miho Shiraishi - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Mami Hanamura - Otemon's Seminar Teacher. * Kohei Ono - Part-Timer in Eiko Hostel. * Kuniaki Ebisawa * Jun'ya Tominaga - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Yozo Kawasaki - Otemon's Seminar Teacher. * Denzo Tsukahara - Eiko's Hostel Manager. Cases First Case Second Case Third Case Conclusion The culprit is Makio Shiina. It is revealed that Makio has faked his death. The motive is to get revenge to both Keiichi Morimura and Kentaro Kato for bullying Kuniaki Ebisawa. Gallery Image Onibi-jima Satsujin Jiken (Novel).png|Will O' Wisp Island Murder Case Suspect List Light Novel Series Volume 4 (Manga Bunko).png|Light Novel Series Volume 4 (Manga Bunko) (12 Dec 2012) |-|Anime= Will O' Wisp Island Murder Case is 24th case in anime Kindaichi Case Files : 1997 Series. Story Characters Suspect List * Keiichi Morimura - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Kentaro Kato - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Makio Shiina - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Aya Ota - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Yuri Shintani - Eiko's Hostel Cook. * Yutaka Kawashima - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Miho Shiraishi - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Mami Hanamura - Otemon's Seminar Teacher. * Kohei Ono - Part-Timer in Eiko Hostel. * Kuniaki Ebisawa * Yozo Kawasaki - Otemon's Seminar Teacher. * Denzo Tsukahara - Eiko's Hostel Manager. Cases First Case Kindaichi and the others are tricked to see the Keiichi Morimura strangled by the culprit in Keiichi's room. Second Case The body was found hanging at the highest place in the church. The ladder used to hang the body is nowhere to be found. Third Case No tricks used. Novel/Anime Differences *Added a scene of discovering of Keiichi Morimura's corpse, next day after observe a strange view from a keyhole. *Jun'ya Tominaga doesn't appear. *Changed Sarusuberi Room becomes vacancy along with Asebi Room. Kindaichi makes a reason about that thing too. *Changed a schedule that more shorter. After Kindaichi's group arrival, they meet with participant of seminar at once. *Changed timing when Kohei Ono sightseeing a chapel. Also a modification of the order of an event and one's lines. *FHS name doesn't appear. *Added a scene of Yuri Shintani tried to kill the victims too. Also added a scene of Yuri Shintani attempted killed Kentaro Kato. *Added a scene of Yuri Shintani speech help on persuading with the culprit. *Changed a scene at epilogue. An conversation with Yozo Kawasaki changed to Kenmochi's sickroom. Gallery Onibi-jima_Satsujin_Jiken_(Anime).jpg|Will O' Wisp Island Murder Case Suspect List |-|Live Action= Will O' Wisp Island Murder Case is 5th case in Live-Action Kindaichi Case File 4th Generation : Neo Series. Story Characters Suspect List * Keiichi Morimura - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Kentaro Kato - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Makio Shiina - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Yuri Shintani - Eiko's Hostel Cook. * Yutaka Kawashima - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Miho Shiraishi - Participant of Otemon's Seminar. * Kuniaki Ebisawa * Yozo Kawasaki - Otemon's Seminar Teacher. * Denzo Tsukahara - Eiko's Hostel Manager. Cases First Case Second Case Third Case Gallery Onibi-jima_Satsujin_Jiken_(Dorama).jpg|Will O' Wisp Island Murder Case Suspect List ZH: 鬼火島殺人事件 Category:Long Case Category:Light Novel Series Category:Anime 1997 Series Category:Live Action 4th Generation